


How to join the CPC

by ChrysopraseCarnelian



Series: Socializing for recluses and socially inept [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrorswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, but there will mostly be fluff and funny, no beta we die like men, so it comes with the territory, there are "dark" underground variants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysopraseCarnelian/pseuds/ChrysopraseCarnelian
Summary: Monsters have been pouring out of Ebott’s mountain range steadily for the past few years. Apparently spurred by the breaking of the key barrier the great ambassador mage Frisk. Therefore the surrounding towns and cities have been getting a boom of new life. Even saving several from becoming ghost towns. This story takes place in one such town just inside the proclaimed land of monsters.
Relationships: Papyrus & Original Character, Sans & Original Character
Series: Socializing for recluses and socially inept [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871293
Kudos: 2





	1. Wednesday, The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story was literally just spawned into life by a random convo I had in discord and inspired by several fics I’ve been bing reading. So if you see something familiar please leave a comment with the story name and author so I can credit them. ^w^

* * *

The Couch Potato Club, otherwise known as the CPC is a club situated in a renovated arts and crafts store created by the quirky and self proclaimed GREAT SUGARPLUM…….Though the name was coined by his younger brother Licorice.

SIGH, IT’S SO UNORIGINAL…....  
….heh…..but at least it’s to the _point_ :3  
PAPY!!  
nyeh-heh-heh…

Ahem! A-Anyways, The club is a free and safe place to lounge and hang out while partaking in safe and healthy snacks and beverages. Club starts at 9am and ends at 11am every friday!

Activities available would include:  
Knitting and Crochet lessons/tutoring  
Movie/book/manga discussions  
Overall Friendly discussions like reasonable decent folks.

We wholeheartedly welcome all to our happy and peaceful club!  
~ Co-owner of Soulwarming Arts&Crafts, Sugarplum Gaster

Location to store and club: Main street, next to the hardware store.  
Number is xxx-xxx-xxxx

* * *

“……..Huh, this is interesting.” A 20ish yr old woman mutters aloud as she looks at the cute poster taped to the utility pole next to her new favorite cafe. Taking note of the star and animal doodles outlining it. It looked pretty good and handmade.

“Hmmm…..I DO have all that crochet stuff…..and my family has been badgering me on getting out more often…..” She hums in thought as she starts walking home, the cute spider lolita themed bag held a little to her chest as she crosses the street.

She ponders on checking out the new craft store. She already steeled her nerves today to try out the new cafe and fell in love with the cute and delicious food and refreshing apple tea despite her slight phobia with spiders.(.... It made sense to her now. Just…. Why did it have to be spiders? ;-; cute spiders at that!) The owner was even understanding when she muttered out her reason for freaking out like she did. It was more embarrassing than that cake wedding incident last year and couldn’t stop apologizing to the poor spider monster until she got a sudden donut shoved into her mouth. It was objectively the best donut in her life. And she was raised on fresh donuts as a child!

Anyways, she still has a few days to decide and until then she’s gonna savor her new snacks while working on her current project.


	2. Update note

Hey, sorry for the silence. Been stuck with a horrible case for writer's block for ch 2. Good news though is I'm adding more to chapter one and make it bigger. Can't garuntee when it'll be updated only that it'll hopefully be within this month.

Please stay safe everyone and have a good morning/day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Plan on updating this story daily so I can't garuntee the quality or length. Only that I'm motivating myself to get better and get into the rhythm of writing. ^w^


End file.
